The Missing Time Lord
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: Vivien Carpenter is a normal girl - the weeping angels do not feast on her potential power.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

_"_ _Ooh, that sure is a nice sculpture." She said, fingering the little stone angels. She was at the gift shop of a cathedral. She had always loved little statues, whether they were stone, wood, or metal. "I think I'll get them for my friends as a souvenir." She liked the framed miniature stained glass windows as well, but they were too expensive. Luckily, these angels were a bargain!_

 _"_ _Let me see… oh, I like this one. That looks nice as well. I think I'll take… let's see, one, two… I guess 8 will do. How much are they?"_

 _She paid for the little stone angels the shop owner put in a small paper bag, and went out the shop, highly satisfied with what she had gotten. Little did she know of what consequences lay ahead of her…_

Vivien placed her angel on her vanity. She studied it. It had curly hair and a gentle smile on its face. She liked how very detailed it was.

She sat on her bed with a bowl of cookies before it was time for her to go to receive mathematics tutoring. She wrote in Gallifreyan on her notebook: _Hard Dalek, Cold Dalek, Little can of Hate, Evil Dalek, Angry Dalek, exterminate!_

It was a cute song. She liked the daleks, though her mother had said they looked like salt and pepper shakers. "I know that!" she had said. "But they're capable of much more than that."

She looked at the clock and it was time to go. She grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out the door.

After the tutoring session, Vivien walked home with Harry, her good friend who took the sessions with her. They talked about her trip to Switzerland.

"Sounds like fun." Harry said.

"Oh, and I got…" Vivien said as she fumbled around her bag, "…this for you!" She took out the stone angel she had saved for Harry.

"Cool, thanks!" Harry said.

As they were walking, Vivien heard a familiar whooshing sound and stopped in her tracks. She saw the Tardis materializing from the distance.

"It's the Tardis!" Vivien gasped.

"The what?" Harry said.

The Tardis had now fully materialized, and Vivien and Harry watched, Vivien in wonder, Harry in terror, as the Doctor stepped out of it. He walked straight to Vivien and said to her, "Vivien Carpenter, you have some explaining to do."

Vivien didn't have a clue of what he was going on about. She said, "Huh? I don't get it."

The Doctor aggressively pulled her into the Tardis and shut the door behind, leaving Harry outside calling, "Wait, Vivien? Where are you going? Do you know that guy?

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded.

"Do what?" Vivien asked.

"Are you domesticating the Weeping Angels?" he asked.

"Am I what?" Vivien asked. "I have no idea!"

"What did you give to your friends, the ones who disappeared?" The Doctor asked.

"My friends disappeared?" Vivien was horrified.

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Only the stone angel that Vivien gave him stood on his spot.


	2. Chapter 2: The Angels

The Doctor pointed at the sculpture and said, "What do you think that is?"

Vivien stared at him blankly. "A stone sculpture of an angel?"

The Doctor groaned. "It's a weeping angel."

Vivien stared at the Doctor, then at the angel. "But… but why am I still here? Why didn't they kill me? I faced a hundred when I bought them."

"Bought them where?" The Doctor asked.

"At a cathedral gift shop, in Switzerland." Vivien said.

"Get in, we're going there." The Doctor said. The two went into the Tardis.

"What's going on?" Vivien asked the Doctor, working with the gears and buttons of the Tardis.

"The weeping angels are back." He said. A second time war had almost happened 17 years ago. He had sent the angels, the daleks, and the cybermen to another universe and closed the void, but he had been noticing the sign of the angels recently. He knew more and more were coming to this world, but he never quite knew how.

And that girl, the Doctor thought. Why hadn't the angels taken her?

The Tardis arrived in Switzerland. The Doctor and Vivien stepped out into the snow.

"Is this the cathedral?" The Doctor asked. It was the place he had found the trace of the angels to be the most powerful.

"Yeah." Vivien said.

"Don't go in yet." The Doctor said. He peered inside the cathedral from the outside, and Vivien peered in with him. A huge angel statue was sucking the potential power of the people with their eyes closed in prayer, one by one. Vivien thought for a second, that it met her eye. It stopped sucking powers out of the people for a second before continuing its work.

"Huh." The Doctor thought out loud, looking at Vivien.

"What?" Vivien asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said. "I think we can go in now."


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing Time Lord

The two stepped into the building, and almost half the people were gone now. Vivien stared and it met her eyes again.

' _Go away_ ,' she heard it say in her head.

'What?' she thought.

 _'_ _So hot. So much power, AAAHHHH!'_

The Doctor stared in terror as he saw Vivien absorbing the energy from the Angel. The stone angel cracked into pieces, releasing the potential power of the people it had just killed. The people were sitting in their seats as if nothing had happened, head bent in prayer.

The Doctor stared at Vivien.

"Vivien Carpenter…" he whispered.

"I'm fine… just a little… hot." Vivien smiled weakly.

"What have you done, that was like looking into the heart of the Tardis? Only it's worse, it'll tear your soul and body to pieces!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's… ok…" Vivien gasped.

"You need to get that excess energy out of there, you're gonna kill yourself." The Doctor said. But there was another thing that bothered him: how had Vivien even done that?

The Doctor dragged Vivien into the Tardis just as she collapsed on the floor.

"Vivien!" he shouted. Her skin was starting to glow gold.

"I feel… weird…" Vivien said.

The Doctor stared with mixed feelings as he watched Vivien, light shooting from her body. When the light ceased, Vivien, whose hair was once strawberry blonde hair, was now platinum. She stood upright and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you… a time lord?" he gasped.

"I – I think I am." Vivien whispered. Golden tears streamed down her cheek.

"Doctor…" she whispered. The Doctor went over to the young time lord and held her tight. Tears streamed down his face. He knew who she was. She was the one time lord that the people of his kind had created – a time lord 2.0, blessed with all the powers a time lord could ask for. She was made 17 years ago, and was just waiting to be born into this world, when the almost-second time war broke out. She had gone missing, but here she was, safe in his arms.

"It's ok." The Doctor assured her. "I'm here to look after you."

And he was. He vowed to himself that he would look after the little time lord as she cried in his arms. She was safe now, under his protection. And she would save the world with him. And everyone would be safe. Safe. Safe.


End file.
